Alice Cullen: La oscuridad no es ceguedad
by camideschanel
Summary: Corto relato sobre la vida humana de Alice Brandon/Alice Cullen hasta su transformación en vampiro


Escuchaba a mi madre llorar todas las noches en su habitación, mi padre temía de mí y mi hermana Cynthia era mi única compañía, la única que siempre estuvo conmigo, sin importar si podía comprenderme o no, lo más seguro es que no fuera así, pues nadie podría imaginarse lo que era pasar lo que yo vivía, o más bien, veía…

Había despertado en una incómoda cama de hospital, mis pies y manos estaban atados a los barrotes de ella y no podía moverme. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y alumbraba mi cuerpo bajo una delgada sábana blanca y podía notar las ondulaciones que se provocaban por mis temblores. Me estaba congelando.

¿En qué clase de lugar estaba? Obviamente era un hospital, pero ¿por qué estaba hospitalizada? ¿Por qué me tenían sujeta de pies y manos? ¿Había tenido algún ataque epiléptico durante la noche y me habían traído sin que lo hubiese notado?

Las paredes estaban completamente vacías y debido a la oscuridad no pude notar el tamaño del dormitorio en donde estaba. Pensé en gritar por ayuda, necesitaba una explicación a todo esto y necesitaba que alguien me arropara, el frío era insoportable, pero algo me dijo que si gritaba, probablemente me inyectarían algo para hacerme dormir.

Me quedé en donde estaba, observando el techo, tratando de convencer a mi mente que el frío no me afectaba, y funcionaba, cuando estaba tan sumergida en mis cavilaciones que no notaba siquiera el castañeo de mis propios dientes, pero cuando lo hacía, volvía a temblar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentía que se saldrían de su lugar en cualquier momento debido a la fuerza, pero conocía esa sensación, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Alguien iba a venir por mí a la mañana siguiente, saldría de la habitación y volvería con un médico seguido por otros dos hombres vestidos de blanco de la cabeza a los pies y me llevarían a una especie de sala con una mesa y tres sillas. Mi hermana se despidió de mi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mi padre caminaba con su brazo en los hombros de mi madre, quién apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y se alejaban sin volver a mirarme por última vez. Volví a la realidad.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, al igual que mi corazón. Sentía una fuerte presión sobre mi cabeza y de a poco volví a ver la poca luz proveniente de la ventana iluminar ese pequeño trozo de techo. Había vuelto a ver algo, aunque en la visión estaba segura que sería a la mañana siguiente, ahora no lo estaba; las otras veces, cuando había visto algo no era al instante, podía tardar horas o días y hasta podían no suceder y era algo que no podía comprender del todo, ¿por qué se producían esas visiones? ¿Eran eso, visiones y no alucinaciones? ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual me encontraba acá? ¿Serían capaces mis padres de dejarme abandonada en este lugar por el resto de mis días? Al parecer así era, pues los había visto marcharse sin despedirse de mí.

Suaves lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro mientras mi respiración y mis latidos volvían a la normalidad. Comencé a recordar mi vida. Mis padres jamás me presentaban a su círculo social, al menos no me dejaban junto a ellos en la misma habitación por más de dos minutos, a veces escuchaba a las amigas de mi hermana llamarme ''Brandon la lunática'' y luego llegaba ella para defenderme aunque no lo necesitara. Reí.

A pesar de que Cynthia era mi hermana menor, parecía como si no lo fuese, actuaba de una manera muy madura para su corta edad, podía entrar en guerra con el mundo entero por defenderme de ataques como los comentarios de la gente, era mi cómplice y mejor amiga.

-Papá dice que acá te ayudarán –me dijo Cynthia cuando mis padres se encontraban fuera de la sala charlando con un médico-, te ayudarán a no ver más esas cosas

-¿Me dejarán acá para siempre, Cynthia? –pregunté con mi voz aguda

-No –un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus grandes y azules ojos-, sólo por un período de tiempo, pero vendré a visitarte siempre, te traeré de esas flores que tanto te gustan

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

-Ayer volví a ver algo –susurré y ella se petrificó en su silla-. Aunque es muy extraño

-¿Qué es? –la curiosidad inundaba su voz y sus ojos

-Nada –contesté y su expresión cambió a la duda

-¿Cómo que nada? Acabas de decirme que viste algo…

-Sí, lo sé, pero no veo nada, sólo veo oscuridad, es como si me hubiese quedado ciega, no sé cómo llegaré ahí ni tampoco cuando ni qué lugar es, pero sólo puedo percibir una textura blanda y fría, como el cuero y mis ojos no logran ver nada –me aterraba la idea de no volver a ver nunca más, de que en este lugar me hicieran quedar ciega con tal de no tener más esas visiones o alucinaciones, pero ellos no sabían, aquello no venía de mis ojos, aquello era producto de mi cerebro, no sabía cómo trabajaba, sólo había logrado descubrir que si cerraba los ojos, las imágenes se reproducían en mi cabeza

Cynthia enmudeció, se puso de pie, me abrazó y no pudo contener su llanto. Jamás la había oído llorar de esa forma, podría romperle el corazón a cualquiera y algo en mí me dijo que esta iba a ser la última vez que la vería.

Mi padre tocó con sus nudillos la puerta de vidrio y cuidadosamente mantuvo su mirada apartada de mí. Cynthia me besó en la frente y aquello que había visto la noche anterior, se volvía a repetir, sólo que el dolor y el vacío en mí era insoportable.

Me quedé sola un momento en la sala y no podía evitar el ver aquella atemorizante oscuridad rodeándome, no era capaz siquiera de percibir aquellos puntitos de colores, porque en ese lugar no había luz en absoluto.

-Ven conmigo, Alice –me dijo alguien, un doctor, supuse, pues estaba vestido de blanco y llevaba una bata de médico. Tomó mi mano y me estremecí; era tan fría como el hielo, suave e inhumanamente dura. Era blanca también, tanto como el marfil de las teclas del piano de mi casa y de la vajilla para la comida y el té

-¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Qué va a pasar con mi familia? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –no podía dejar de preguntar ni tampoco de resistirme a quedarme en la silla, él jalaba de mi brazo y tenía tanto poder sobre mí como si yo fuese una muñeca en lugar de una niña de cuarenta y ocho kilos

Él no contestó en todo el trayecto hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca. ¿Es que todo era blanco aquí? ¿No conocían los colores?

Nos encontrábamos en un pasillo desolado, no se escuchaba nada, ni voces, ni gritos ni nada, había una paz de ultratumba.

-Lamento esto, Alice –se disculpó educadamente y observé sus negros ojos. Jamás había visto ojos tan negros como los suyos-, pero luego te explicaré todo, ahora no puedo, deberé esperar un tiempo o alguien lo notaría

-¿Notar qué? ¿Dónde estamos? –observé el lugar

-No puedo responder a tu primera pregunta, pero ante la segunda puedo decir que esta es una sección especial, donde viene gente como tú

-Al parecer nadie es tan especial como yo –comenté-, pues no hay nadie más aparte de nosotros dos

Él rió suavemente y asintió.

-Tienes razón, pero este lugar en el hospital me pertenece y nadie salvo yo puede bajar, estás registrada, pero después de un tiempo podré…

-¿Qué podrá? ¿Va a asesinarme? –temí y me estremecí

-No, no estarás del todo muerta, pero obtendrás tus respuestas a su debido tiempo, querida Alice, es hora de que permanezcas aquí. No servirá nada el gritar, puedes intentarlo, pero nadie te escuchará

Entonces hizo caso omiso a mi aterrado rostro y mis balbuceos y abrió la puerta, Dentro todo era oscuro, no veía nada, con la poca luz que se colaba desde el pasillo tampoco pude ver un interruptor ni lámparas en el techo, éste era el lugar oscuro que me mostraban mis visiones.

-Espere –le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta-, usted y mis padres creen que si me dejan ciega o me encierran en la oscuridad alejada de todos, dejaré de ver, pero eso no es así. Esto no funciona con mis ojos, esto es obra de mi cerebro –mi voz temblaba y la última frase salió débil de mi boca

-Lo sé, pequeña, lo tuyo no es brujería ni problemas mentales, lo tuyo es un don, es por eso que permanecerás aquí, a mi guardia hasta que estés lista, luego todas tus interrogantes serán respondidas, mientras tanto, debo decirte adiós –y cerró la puerta.


End file.
